


Created, Captured, Coerced

by Destruktow



Series: Dest's TAU Fics [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, and then gets captured by a cult, and then he gets trained as "The Advantage", anyway this is my rrr fic, dipper is bucky: the fic, dipper turns himself into a human, funniest shit i've ever seen, known as CCC, not the funniest shit i've ever seen, why can't we just let the deem rest, yeah dipper's kinda just bucky, you ever watch captain america?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destruktow/pseuds/Destruktow
Summary: A RRR-style fic in which Dipper becomes human, retains some of his powers, and gets captured by a cult.Or, "Dipper Peridas will no longer be known as Dipper Peridas. Instead, he will be known as The Advantage, and will be trained to overcome all our enemies."
Relationships: Alcor the Dreambender & Mizar the Gleeful
Series: Dest's TAU Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941781
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Created, Captured, Coerced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the start of a perfectly normal rrr-style fic, right?

Sarah Peridas was tired of all this.

She was tired of all the diseases that her son seemed to contract at a moment's notice.

She was tired of her ex-husband not paying his child support no matter how badly she needed it right now.

So you know what, she said to herself, let's try summoning a demon.

What else does she have to lose?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"W̷̲͚̄̍͗̔̍̉͑͝͝Ḧ̶̱̼͔̺̞͎͓͉̆̓͊̏̂̐͒͊͗͘̕͝O̴̳̪̞̹̣̘̘̿̿͛͐̈̓͛͆͛́̍͘͠ ̶̳͕̜̭̠̦͆̂̈́̿̄̈́͋͒̇́̌̾̕͜D̸̨̛̻̰̟̼͉͇̦̳̦̼̀͗͛̇̈́͑͂̊̕͝ͅĀ̸̡̛̗͚̦̰̊̾̒́͑͗̅̒̈́͝͝Ř̴͉͇̼̗̙͔̬͋͒͛̋̑̈́̚͝͝ͅÊ̵̤̮̺̇͑̾͐̈́͑S̷̫̪̣̘͎̤̩̃̋ ̴͚̬̱̲̆̆̆̕Ş̷̨̗̱̮̹̝̱̟̠̂͆̇̑̄̿U̷̢̱̭̦̻̙̺̖̘̻̦̪̤̞͋͛M̷̡͕̯̱̬̣͂̊̓̆͆̋̕͝M̵̪̳̦̞͖̣̌̈́̎̊̐̾̉́̕͘̚͘͝͝O̴͉͓̠͈͙̽̃͛̒͐̓̓̍̃ͅN̸̡̨̳̗̞̖̬̻̙̫̔̐̇͛͘͜͝͝ͅ ̷̼͕̖̐̓͒A̸̢̩͖̟̼̘͚̘͎͖̣͋̆̂̀͛̉͐̿̕͘͝L̸͙̯̻͈̰͎̦̃͋̀̑̑̾̓̃̉̑̽̃̈͛͜ͅC̸̡̼̼̍̃͋̇͂̐̈͆̔͘̚Ơ̶̛̪̥̺̲̹̂̑͋͌̃̆̐͠ͅR̸̛̜̠̫̞̻̎̎͌͑̓͛͐̉̒͑̚͝ ̵̡̨̤̦͑̉͋̓͂̎̃͒̀̑͛̀͗̚T̸̡̘͔̥͉̂̽̆̐̋̈́H̸̨̺̱̱͇̲̯͙̫̝̺͉̅́̇̓̽͊̒͜E̸̦͚͌͆̋͆͋̏͑̋͂̈̒̽ ̴̼̳̯̜̺͎͕̆D̷̢͓͖̭͚͉̩͇̘̣̳̰͉̯̬̈͌͋̃Ȑ̸̡̤͇͉̯̱͚̖͒̎̚E̴̡̢̧̩͚̖̘͈͕̹͙͙͗̀̄̈́̄́̋̔͋̏͛̇̓̂ͅA̵̢͖̥̝͈͙̪̪̥̳͂͒̈M̵̨̮͓̗̠͚͚̼͍̰͚̜̑̾̄̐ͅB̶̦͇̺̫͔̜̈́̑͌̉͂Ě̷̢̨̡̢̯͍̙͈͈͉̝̼̽͂̂̕̚N̷̗̫̪̗̭̯͔̮̣̰̿̓͒̓͠D̵̡̠̠̘̭̮͇̩̞̣͇̯̳̒͒Ė̴̪̮̊͛̑͠Ṛ̶̣͊̀̾͆̑͌͘͠?̴̯̼̼̳̗͕͉͉̬͖̗͚̩͐̑̈͑̽́̔̏̑͘̕͘͜͝ͅ"

"Alcor, I offer you...pretty much anything you want in exchange for healing my son's diseases.

"Ȁ̸̛̲͚͙͖͓̈̋̄̐̏͗n̸̛̘̪͈͊͐̉̏̊̃͘y̸̛͔̜͑͗̊̎̔̉t̸̡͍̞̯̙̱̟̞͚͋̉͋̄̏̅͋h̵͕̙͙͉̳̔̅̐́̚ͅi̷̡̦͓̗̹̣͈̩̐͒̽̏͆̒͗͂͐͜n̶̨̟̭͉̳͈͕̳̏̔ĝ̸͇̭̫̱̪̏͐̆̓̃̚͜?̸̨͔̹̜̠͉̜̼̠̹̟͓͗͗̒̉̉͛̚̕͜ͅͅ"

"Yep, pretty much anything. I don't have much more to lose at this point."

"H̷͚͉̯̔͐̂̽̈̌̈̈̽̏̾͠͝͝m̸͇͌͊̏̌̓̔͐͐̅͘͝͝.̸̬̪̮̠̪̲͉̳̣̗̳̝̤͋̐͋͂̽͋̆͋̋͛̚͝͠ͅ"

The demon floated up to her.

"Y̵̡͒o̴̬̾ũ̷̻'̵̫͝r̶̹͘e̶͉̎ ̴̧̅s̴̲̐ũ̸̻r̴̹͋e̷̜̍ ̷̦͊a̷̡ḅ̵͝ô̵͉ṷ̵͌t̵͖̊ ̵̳͝t̶̻͠h̷̺͌ḯ̷̝s̴̞͆?̵̟̃"

"Uh-huh."

".̶̎ͅ.̴̪͐.̸̠̋C̸̠̾a̶̛̟n̷͓̋ ̸̱̈́Ï̵̦ ̵̢̕s̴͈̈́è̶̦e̴͚͛ ̷̛̝y̸̗̽o̵̺͆u̷̥̾ȓ̵͓ ̶̤͋k̵̖̊i̸̢̔d̸̻̽?̵̖̅"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I̵'̸l̶l̷ ̵m̸a̶k̷e̵ ̴y̵o̶u̶ ̵a̸ ̴d̷e̸a̷l̷.̴"

"Isn't that what demons usually do?" Sarah smiled.

"H̸a̸r̶d̷y̷ ̶h̶a̷r̷ ̶h̴a̴r̷.̷ ̵D̶o̵ ̴y̸o̴u̴ ̵w̶a̴n̸t̷ ̷t̸h̸e̷ ̸d̴e̷a̵l̶ ̸o̷r̴ ̷n̸o̶t̵?̸"

"Anything."

"I'll pretend to be your son's brother. Watching over him, in a way."

The demon's reverb had disappeared from his voice. It seemed that it had started to trust her.

"Will his illnesses be healed?"

"Of course."

"Will you let me keep my memories?"

"If you want."

"Will you retain some of your powers?"

"Why?"

"I may have made a few magical enemies over my years as a...demonologist."

Hopefully the demon couldn't read minds.

"Makes sense. Yes, I can retain a few powers of mine."

"Which ones?"

"Oh, the blue flame," at which point it shot off a burst of blue flame, "and possibly the floating."

"Hopefully that'll be enough."

"I have faith in my abilities."

"Great. Now, is there any ritual I have to do for this?"

"No. I should just be able to take the form of a child and we'll be good to go."

"Amazing."

As the demon began to shapeshift into the form of a child, Sarah thought of how lucky she was.

_The sheer amount of luck I had to have to give birth to a Mizar, and the demon doesn't even realize how much of an advantage over him I'm getting?_

Another thing Sarah was tired of was the rest of the cult not paying any attention to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
